The Piano Man Archives
by Tango Mike Charlie
Summary: A series of one-shots, based on song title s. Status is set to complete because every chapter will be a story in itself, but I will add stories when I get inspired.
1. Four Walls

**A/N: Just a (really) short little one-shot that came to me. Spoilers up to s3 finale. Be warned. I stole the title from Randy Travis' wonderful song, but that's where the comparison ends.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But boy, do I wish they were.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four Walls<strong>

She knew they were there. Always present, surrounding her on all sides. She had built them after all; walls, ten inches thick, steel reinforced and high enough to double as a ceiling. She built them in an effort to keep anyone from getting too close, trying to keep herself from getting close to anyone and most of all, hoping to keep away the pain that came with losing someone after letting them in. And they worked. She knew it and she refused to give them up. No good could come from it.

Several men had tried to break through the walls. Some had succeeded to break the outer wall, only to find that her inner wall, the one around her heart, the one that mattered, wouldn't budge. And in the end, they gave up. Confirming to Kate what she already knew: letting someone in would inevitably lead to pain.

But then there was this man, almost a child at times, who was as thick-headed as that inner wall of hers. He just wouldn't give up. He had breached the outer walls much longer ago than she would care to admit. And he kept coming back. "Always," he had said. And never once did she doubt he would go back on that promise. She trusted him.

**Three Words**

Three simple words; but look at what it had taken to finally utter them to her. Together they had faced a radiation-scare, they had almost frozen to death, they had almost been blown up by a bomb, but somehow, he had to see her bleeding out in front of him to gather up the courage to say it. The promise of dying together was comforting in a way. It took realizing he would live on to have regrets to finally reach a decision; regrets about never telling her, regrets about her not knowing. No matter what she would do with the information, she needed to know. He needed her to know.

**Two Hearts**

She didn't remember. Not right away. It broke his heart. But then she did remember. And Josh was gone. Just like that. His heart fluttered at the possibilities. Her heart was telling her to let him in. But hearts and mouths are different things. Still scared, she didn't tell him she remembered. He didn't remind her he told her. Two hearts were desperately trying to find a way to be together, but neither knew how.

**One Love**

And then, finally, it happened. Neither could tell what triggered it, what gave her the courage to try, what gave him the strength to wait for her, but on an otherwise uneventful day, an accidental brush of his hand against hers made her look up. He stared back at her and both just knew. This was it. Denying it was no longer an option. This was love. A one-and-done kind of love.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said. Short but sweet (or so I hope) :) Thoughts?<strong>


	2. Little Moments

**Ok, someone asked for a sequel. It's not a sequel in itself, but it's in the same style I think (or rather: hope). I've decided to make it a series. Whenever I get inspired by a song, I'll post it here.  
><strong>

**This one is based on Brad Paisley's wonderful song with the same title. I 'borrowed' one line from the song. The comparison ends there. Very vague spoilers up to 'Knockdown' (3x24).**

**Disclaimer: Castle's not mine. Alas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Moments<strong>

It's the way she bites her lips when she's unsure of herself.

How she takes the cup of coffee he offers her without even blinking.

The way her lips twitch when she tries not to laugh about something he said.

That sexy walk she does so well.

How she rolls her eyes when he tells her his latest theory.

How she showed up at his reading in that amazing dress.

How she holds his gaze, just a second too long.

How her knee touches his when they're sitting on her desk, building theory.

How she helps Alexis without making a big deal out of it.

The trust he can see reflected in her eyes.

Her hand on his by the pool, after the 3XK case.

That subtle moan when they kissed.

Watching her drive his Ferrari.

Hearing her say "Always".

No longer the playboy, he now lives for little moments like that.

* * *

><p><strong>And another short one. They keep getting shorter... not sure that's a good sign. Anyway. Thanks for reading and if you feel like it, reviews are appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
